Macy's Parade 1994 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Character Balloons (Bold for new Balloons) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Makes it's Proper Debut Due to Being Punched the Last Year) - 2nd Time *Quik Bunny (Ear Deflated Due to Accident) - 7th Time *Beethoven - 2nd Time *Snoopy & Woodstock - 7th Time *Spider-Man - 8th Time *'Rocko (Shoes Ripped) - First and only Time' *Bart Simpson - 5th Time *Ronald McDonald (Retired) - 6th and Last Time *Big Bird - 7th Time *Garfield - 9th Time *'Barney the Dinosaur (Leg Ripped) - First Time' *The Pink Panther (hand deflated) - 7th Time *Izzy - 2nd Time *Elmo - 3rd time *'The Cat in the Hat (Arm Deflated) - First Time' *Woody Woodpecker (To Paying Tribute to Walter Lantz) - 13th Time *Snuggle Bear (Retired) - 8th and Last Time *Clifford the Big Red Dog - 5th Time *'Holiday Bugs Bunny (2nd Version) - First Time' Novelty Balloons (Bold for new novelty balloons) * Ice Cream Cone Strawberry/Pistachio * Macy's White Stars (First Row, Green Macy's Text) * Pumpkins * Wiggle Worm * Snowflake Stars * Circus Balls * Cloe The Holiday Clown * ABC Bouncing Balls * Macy's White Star (Green Macy's Text) * Macy's White Stars (Second Row, red Macy's Text) * Macy's Sports: Basketball, and Football * Christmas Balls * Poinsettias Falloons (Bold for new falloons) * Humpty Dumpty - 9th Time * Sea Venture - First Time * Elf ln The Box (Not Seen Due to an Accident, Retired) - 2nd and Last Time * Little Drummer Boy (Retired) - 2nd and Last Time Hosts *Willard Scott *Katie Couric Broadway Musicals *Disney's Beauty and the Beast *Showboat *Grease *Damn Yankees Floats (Bold for new floats) * Statue of Liberty * Native Spirit * Tom Turkey * Mother Duck *Horse Carriage * The Swan Princess (To Promote The Swan Princess, Retired) * Dragon Tales (Based on Some Books, and Not to Be Confused with the PBS Kids Show) * Mike Miller Stars on Parade (Retired) * Sesame Street Reading and Writing (Comeback Float, Return Since 1982) * American Movie Classics * American Movie Classics Hollywood Express Train (Renamed to the Macy's Santaland Express in 1995) * Western Village * Daily News Big Apple * Continental Airlines Flights of Fancy ''' * Cornucopia * '''Dunkin Donuts Holiday Sweets * Circus Wagon (Retired) * Wendy's Home for the Holiday's (Retired) * Santa's Sleigh Performers *Kenny G *Lamb Chop, Charlie the Horse, and Sheri Lewis *Nick Clooney *Natalie Cole *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, and Zoe, Windows: (Top: Count Von Count, Rosita, Baby Bear), (Middle Part: Betty Lou, Roxie Marie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Grundgetta), (Bottom: Ernie, Bert, Grover, Joey and Davey Monkey), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alice Snuffleupagus, Linda, Bob, Carlo, Gordon, Maria, Susan, Luis, Mr. Handford, Celina, Ruthie, Miles, Gabi and the Kids *Judy Collins *Bob Dorian *Joely Fisher *Ricky Paull Goldin *Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy (Holiday Ambassador) *Tricia Leigh Fisher *Sam Harris *Bob Hope and Dolores Hope *Dorothy Lamour *The Lawrence Brothers: Joey Lawrence, Andrew Lawrence, and Matthew Lawrence *Barney & Friends: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the Kids *The Swan Princess: Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Chamberlain, Jean Bob, Speed, and Puffin (To Promote The Swan Princess) *Megan Mullally *Rosie O'Donnell *Connie Stevens *Spider-Man *The Radio City Rockeetes *Liz Torres *Heather Whiterstone *Susan Wood *The Cast of WWE World Wrestling Ever *Special Tribute to Elvis Presley Performer Groups *America Sings (During the Beginning, and Ending on NBC) *Mike Miller Dance Team *Universal Cheerleaders Association Marching Bands *East Coweta High School Marching Band *Deer Valley High School Marching Band *Defiance High School Marching Band *Port Charlotte High School Marching Band *Lincoln High School Marching Band *Summer Music All Star Drum and Bugle Corps *Wyoming High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Summerville High School Marching Band *Atlanta Olympic Marching Band *Bergenfield High School Marching Band *Opelika High School Spirit of the South Marching Band *Madisonville High School Marching Band NBC Commercials (Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans) "The bold commericals are only in the New Orleans area of Louisiana, not everywhere else!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNv-QZ_6QBc Commercial Break #1 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #1 *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #1 *Wendy's (Dinner Party) #1 *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #1 Commercial Break #2 *The Pagemaster TV Spot *Magnavox SmartSound #1 *Duracell (Mini Golf) #1 *Nikon Lite Touch Zoom #1 Commercial Break #3 *AT&T (True Savings 40% Off Sunday) #1 *Polaroid Captiva (Christmas) #1 *Macintosh (Christmas) #1 *Lego's Duplo Preschool Toy's (Toolo, "Doing it with Duplo") #1 *The Flintstones (Live Action) on Video *NBC Saturday My Girl #1 Commercial Break #4 *NBC Friday Reba and 100 Years of the Hollywood Western *Walmart (Friday Sales Event) #1 *'Flamingo Casino' *'LNHA "The Louisiana Nursing Home Association"' *'Channel 6 News "Norman Robinson & Susan Roesgen" Bumper' Commercial Break #5 *The Santa Clause TV Spot *The Lion King Re-Released TV Spot *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #2 *Charge Against Hunger "American Express" #1 *Amazing Grapes From Welch's Commercial Break #6 *Wendy's (Christmas Tree, long) #2 *Mail Boxes ETC *MasterCard (Mall) "It's More Than A Credit Card. It's Smart Money." #1 *Little Women TV Spot Commercial Break #7 *Discover Card "The Big Payback" #1 *Palmolive Antibacterial #1 *Polaroid Captiva (Sinbad) #2 *Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Book TV Spot *NFL Live Buffalo vs Detroit Today "12 Noon ET NBC" #1 Commercial Break #8 *NBC Monday Fresh Prince *NBC Monday Blossom *Walmart (Friday Sales Event) #2 *'A-1 Appliance "Maytag/Holiday Sale!" #1' *Caravan The New Dodge *'Happy Thanksgiving Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans Bumper #1' Commercial Break #9 *MasterCard (American Express) "It's More Than A Credit Card. It's Smart Money." #2 *Polaroid Captiva (Bowling) #3 *Palmolive Antibacterial #2 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #3 *NBC Saturday Tv's Funniest Familes #1 Commercial Break #10 *Magnavox Remote Locator #2 *AT&T "The 1994 Malcolm Baldrige National Quality Award" #2 *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #2 Commercial Break #11 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #4 *The Swan Princess TV Spot Commercial Break #12 *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #2 *Wendy's (Christmas Tree, short) #3 *Diamond Shelled Walnuts *Junior TV Spot *NBC Sunday Earth 2 and Sea Quest *Today Show "Tomorrow on Today" Commercial Break #13 *NBC Friday Reba *The Tonight Show with Jay Leno in New York & Late Night with Conan O Brien *'Adler's Big Sale' *Toyota Avalon *'Aucoin Hart Jewelers #1' *'Aucoin Hart Jewelers #2' *'Saturday Morning Martha Stewart Living and Bob Vila's Home Again' *'Happy Thanksgiving Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans Bumper #2' Commercial Break #14 *Lego's Duplo Preschool Toy's (Doing it with Duplo) #2 *Disney's White Fang 2 Myth of the White Wolf on Video *Polaroid Captiva (Sinbad) #4 *Chef Boyardee Sesame Street Pasta Commercial Break #15 *MasterCard (Mall) "It's More Than A Credit Card. It's Smart Money." #3 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #5 Commercial Break #16 *AT&T (True Savings 40% Off Sunday) #3 *Nikon Lite Touch Zoom #2 *Wendy's (Dinner Party) #4 *NBC Saturday My Girl #2 Commercial Break #17 *NBC Saturday Tv's Funniest Familes #2 *'A-1 Appliance "Amana/Holiday Sale!" #2' *'Belle Promenade' *Macy's After Thanksgiving Sale *'Happy Thanksgiving Channel 6 WDSU - New Orleans Bumper #3' Commercial Break #18 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #6 *Duracell (Art Museum) #2 *Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on Video "Now Available For A Limited Time!" *Discover Card "The Big Payback" #2 *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #3 Commercial Break #19 *Macintosh (Dinosaurs) #2 *Polaroid Captiva (Christmas) #5 *Magnavox SmartSound #3 *Lego's Duplo Preschool Toy's (Toolo, "Doing it with Duplo") #3 *Wendy's (Christmas Tree, long) #5 Commercial Break #20 *Charge Against Hunger with Stevie Wonder "American Express" #2 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #7 *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #3 *NFL Live Buffalo vs Detroit Today "12 Noon ET NBC" #2 Commercial Break #21 *NBC Thanksgiving Abbott & Costello meet Jerry Seinfeld *'FloorMart' *Zales "The Diamond Store" *'Don Bohn GMC (New 94' Jimmy) "On the Westbank In The Bohn Zone"' Commercial Break #22 *Wendy's (Dinner Party) #6 *Palmolive Antibacterial #3 *MasterCard (American Express) "It's More Than A Credit Card. It's Smart Money." #4 *Polaroid Captiva (Christmas) #6 *AT&T (True Savings 40% Off Sunday) #4 Commercial Break #23 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #8 *Nabisco Oreo "Unlock the Magic." *Enfamil Next Step Toddler Formula *Miracle On 34th Street (1994) TV Spot